


Their Family

by Andreinightleaf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brief Sexual Mentions, Fluff, Hetalia Kink Meme, I wanted to write Mega Man X for the entirety of it though, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy, The Luxembourg is an OC okay, This is not Mega Man X for once I think I'm shocked, Threesome, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Andreinightleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his family, his home, and his life. Their life. (Short fill for the Hetalia Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was 'Any Incest Ship - Pregnancy', and I talked with the requester personally through other means and they told me that they were thinking of filling it themselves with BeNeLux. Since BeNeLux is one of my Hetalia OT3s, I offered to fill it for them instead, and this happened. The pregnant one in this is Luxembourg.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Family

   Midnight. The grandfather clock, antique and worn but lovingly polished every week, chimed in a dulcet tone, rousing the sleeping figure in the chair at the desk of the study. It was dark in the dimly lit chamber, a single lamp resting on the workspace the sole light source, but instead of eerie, it felt cozy. Despite the howling of the winds against the trees outside, this was just an usual night in their cottage, small but homely and smelling like bakes and old paper and ink and flowers at all times. It had an even nicer scent after rain, when the wood would get wet as well as the forest that surrounded it, giving off the nicest drenched bark smell. There was another desk across the first one, turned away from each other; an old scribing table in the corner; a moss green sofa that used to puff every time someone sat on it, but they were able to fix it; a red armchair, also tucked in a corner; various, various bookshelves of the finest wood, holding hundreds of tomes and papers and scrolls. It was a study that lived up to its name, and perhaps the most important part of the house, if one would ask its current occupant.

   The man was slowly awakening, blinking the haziness out of his olive eyes, dark eyelashes fanning the top of his cheeks. A pale figure, with light blond, wavy hair, and slight—or at least, he used to be slight. His upper body still was, a little, but… there was some prominence in his abdomen now. No, it wasn’t fat, not really—he never ate more than necessary, and if anything, he ate less than he was supposed to usually. Not that he didn’t indulge in his sister’s sweets (especially honey treats) every now and then, but overall, he almost bordered on skinny in normal circumstances. Yet this was not a normal circumstance. No, it wasn’t, and it still wasn’t fat.

   It just happened that this young, 23-year old male was now… pregnant. Not something unusual across the lands, given that there was always someone pregnant at any given time in the nearby village, and men and women were _supposed_ to carry a child sometime in their lives. Or multiple offspring. Preferably while young. Yes, the young man, Yann, was at the right expected age to be with child, not much older than a woman in the same situation in the town right now. The news of her pregnancy were well-welcomed by everyone, not only in her family, but by the villagers as well. There was a local feast, and both husband and wife had been so happy, their eyes brimming, hands held. But there would be no such welcome for his own pregnancy.

   The three siblings; Yann, the youngest; Evelien, the middle one; Nikolaas, the oldest; were known for not having any lovers in town. They were not seen with anyone else aside from customers from their jobs, no dates in the cafés, no flowers given in the middle of the plaza, no kisses in the alleyways. When seen with another man or woman their age, both parties were quick to explain that it was mere camaraderie or friendship. As it could be pointed out, none of the villagers were in fact their lovers, so who could the youngest have been impregnated by?

   There was a catch in the previous story, though. They were not seen with anyone else… anyone else but _them_. The siblings were always together, either the three or in pairs, at times eating out or shopping or having fun at the festivals, taking a stroll by the small buildings and the park, visiting each other at their workplaces. Their bond ran deep, and there were always head and temple and cheek kisses, sometimes held hands, hugs and smiles whenever they saw each other. But siblings did that all the time—especially at childhood, but nobody should question it at their age—so there shouldn’t be anything else about them to be worried about. They were just attached to each other, was all. Someday they would grow to find a bond besides purely the familial, and then they would find spouses all their own. Then they would have children and extend their happy little family.

   At least, that’s what they’d like the villagers to think.

   As Yann finally got full awareness of his surroundings, olive green eyes widened a tiny bit, because it was already midnight. He looked down at the papers beneath him; no ink across the wood and white, no ink on his sleeves, which was a good sign, but still, how had he managed to fall asleep during his study when he was taking it easy today? It was almost common during his times of normalcy, considering he was kind of a “workaholic” and tended to push working and studying a lot past his limit, but he’d been especially admonished by his siblings after they discovered of his pregnancy. _Don’t push yourself like you always do, because now you have the child to worry about_ , Evelien’s voice echoed in his mind. It actually surprised him that they hadn’t come into this room ye—

   The door opened in a mildly forceful manner, and Nikolaas just stared at him for a few moments, him staring back, before the middle sibling got out from behind the oldest and into the room, placing her hands in her hips and with a slight frown marrying her features. “Well? Nikolaas here just woke me up when he arrived home, noticing you weren’t there in the bed.”

   “I fell asleep.” The shorter male stated truthfully, almost afraid to move as if they would get even angrier at the slightest movement. His back hurt, which must have been a result from sleeping on a chair, worsened by the belly he had to carry. Even while standing it would hurt sometimes. But he didn’t think this a curse, no, it was a wonderful gift. Even with all the pain, sometimes searing, the tiredness, the sickness in the early months, none of this agony meant anything in the face of a child that was _theirs_.

   Indeed, this was why his pregnancy would not be celebrated by anyone but the three of them. They would question who was the other parent when he had apparently no lovers to speak of, and it wouldn’t be hard for them to eventually reach the forbidden conclusion; his child would be the son or daughter of two siblings. This sort of relationship was already “taboo” in the first place, condemned by the Church and scrutinized in the eyes of common folk, so the fact that a little one would come from it was the ultimate sin. Did the relationship, or pregnancy itself weigh heavily on his mind? No. He had no regrets about either, because he loved the other two with all he had, and there was nothing wrong in that; just as much as there was no sin in having children with the one(s) whom you love. But the villagers, they’d have to lie to them to not risk having their humble home attacked and be forced to flee to another land—Yann hadn’t gone to the town at all ever since his tummy started showing, doing his carpenter crafts from home and having his siblings deliver them for him. Kind of questionable, but nothing that an off-hand “broken leg” or “sickness” reply couldn’t fix. Still, they either would have to lie that the child was not theirs (claim they found the baby on the streets), or risk their offspring’s childhood and the rest of their life with being seen with prejudiced eyes by everyone else.

   The other two shared looks, mild concern swirling in the depths of their equally green eyes. Nikolaas then spoke up, “Should have gone to bed early. Now your back is probably killing you.”

   “I’ll survive…” The smaller blond groaned, stretching his back the slightest bit. “Probably learned a lesson, don’t use hazardous objects like ink at night because you’re fit to pass out at any moment when pregnant.”

   “Pbbht, I won’t be nearly as weak when you guys knock me up.” The woman jested, approaching him and helping him up. “Here, let’s go to an actual bed. Take a quick bath while I tuck him in, Nikolaas.”

   At the wording of “tucking him in”, Yann simply rolled his eyes.

 

   There wasn’t even need for a change of clothes for him to go to sleep; he merely removed his boots and pants and he was ready, in a loose green dress (depending on the shirts, they were not the best to wear when one was pregnant), black undergarments and white stockings. Evelien had apparently fallen asleep while reading a book earlier, thus why she didn’t come wake him up, so apparently it didn’t even matter which clothes she wore right now since she had already slept in them. She patted a spot on the bed (big enough to fit the three of them) by her side, beckoning him closer, and it was what he did, crawling above the covers and then comfortably settling by her side. His favourite sleeping position was chest-down, which unfortunately meant that he couldn’t do it until the child was born. So very few positions were actually comfortable for him to sleep in now, but while he hadn’t drifted off into dreams, any arrangement was fine. She wrapped an arm around him and neared their heads so she rubbed their noses together, and then she lowered herself to plant a kiss to the top of his belly, trying her best to not be ticklish. (The other being with child meant that she couldn’t have her fun of blowing into his tummy to make him laugh, but just you wait, a little after he gave birth, he would no longer be safe).

   “I hope you’re not trying to blow into his belly.” Nikolaas commented as he opened the door with an elbow, still drying his wet hair with a towel.

   “I don’t want to kill him yet. Let the baby be born, and then you’ll see his spirit creeping out of his body with the next blow, that will be worth nine months of wait.” The woman grinned, caressing the younger’s side while he shook his head.

   Raising an eyebrow, the oldest gave a few more rubs to his head before placing the towel behind his naked shoulders, and climbed on the bed near them. “I’m sure the child will love growing up without the parent who gave birth to them.” He replied sarcastically. “Just do it on the floor next time if it’s without me, having no bed to sleep onto for a few days because it’s wet is kind of annoying.” _And I’m sure it wasn’t wet because of only the tickling itself._

   “I’m going to hit you both.” Yann mumbled weakly, a pool of colour on his cheeks.

   “What’s that? You’re going to hit on us both? I think you should, after all the pampering we gave you with your pregnancy.” The middle sibling teased in a sing-song voice, wrapping her other arm around him and squeezing him, though only his upper part, as she was careful with the belly.

   “We can’t dogpile him anymore.” The taller male pointed out, lying sideways and propping up an elbow on the bed so his hand held his head. He was shirtless and otherwise only had pants and undergarments on his lower half, which of course prompted a worried frown on the youngest’s face.

   “With wet hair and no shirt like this—you’ll get a cold.” He chided, turning on the bed so he was chest-up to be able to pay attention to the two at the same time. “Get a shirt or a coat.”

   “Don’t think I care.” Was the reply, though he did not mean to sound dry.

   “You think you don’t until you’re sniffling and have headaches and then complain about it as we have breakfast together.” The slighter blond huffed.

   The female of the group rolled her eyes and untangled herself from their younger brother to grab the edges of the blanket and throw it over Nikolaas’ head. “Theeeere you go.”

   Of course, the oldest simply got the cover off his face, but left it on until his shoulders to not worry Yann as much—it would be bad for the baby, and he did care for him.

   “You guys tire me out more than the baby does.” The latter breathed out, reaching out to take one of both their hands in his. His silly, silly sweethearts.

   “So no sex?” Evelien mock-pouted. “I guess I did you too hard the night I impregnated you.”

   “Evelien, we don’t know who the other parent is.” The taller of the three deadpanned, perhaps for the sixth time.

   When learning for sure of his pregnancy, the woman had convinced herself that she was the mother, despite there being no evidence for it. Around the time it was speculated that he was impregnated, both of them had made love to him as the giving end, Nikolaas releasing his seed inside him and Evelien gathering her own seed to manually insert it in him with her hands. There was no way they could know who it had been, and maybe even after the child would be born, they’d never know. It was already hard even knowing Yann was pregnant in his early months, as no belly showed and he would get sick. A midwife or midhusband would have been helpful, but again, no one but them were meant to know just yet. So they only had a few pregnancy “tests” to rely on before his tummy grew, one of them being peeing on wheat seeds for several days. Surprisingly, the seeds did sprout, and that was the first, nearly reliable confirmation they had. (His siblings sure had a lot of fun with accompanying him on that test…).

   But not even magic could prove who the other parent was. Even with a sure pregnancy, and a hopefully sure childbirth. They just didn’t want to think at all about the time of birth—if they would be forced to rush for a midperson or if they could handle helping the youngest sibling alone. If Yann would survive it. They hoped the baby would survive, too, but of course their lover was more important. They just didn’t know how they would be able to stand it if the other died so soon. He was so young, so kind, so knowledgeable… he had a whole life ahead of him, and this should be a positive turning point in his life, not the end of it.

   The grim thoughts would sometimes take a hold of them, but the advantage of a threeway relationship was, it was more likely for one of them to not be so immersed in melancholy and lighten the mood for the other two. Usually it was Evelien who did, but all of them had been that person at some point, and Yann found himself having to do it more and more often lately. It seemed like he was the one least worried about his potential death, but what else would someone expect from such a selfless soul? His main concern was for the baby, and if the other two would or would not panic, yet he figured that his passing would probably be the greatest pain of his lovers’ lives. So maybe he should stop thinking so selflessly about it all—or rather, selfishly?—, and instead, it was better to focus on the fact that everything would be okay, and he wouldn’t perish.

   “Meh, you’re just jealous that I was the one who did it when you’re the one who goes like three meters deep inside of him when you ejaculate.” She bit her tongue absentmindedly.

   “The child is ours, okay? All of ours.” The younger blond cut in, squeezing their hands, but then he went more or less still and olive eyes widened the slightest bit as he felt something inside of him kick.

   The other two noted this change of composure immediately, their stances changing to more protective ones close to him. “Is there something wrong? Are you feeling something?” Nikolaas asked first, face almost as stony as ever but one who knew him well could clearly see the concern in its contours.

   Yann swallowed thickly, still a bit dazed, but he managed out, “They… they kicked.”

   There was a pause, but then the older siblings immediately threw the blanket aside and placed their ears and side of face on his belly, the hands that were not being held joining the grip on the dress. “Are you sure?” The taller male asked.

   “Please little one… kick mommy’s face…” The female cooed, feeling intently for any sort of movement.

   In relief, the youngest smiled, eyes falling half-lidded and looking at them both in adoration, the two clinging to his pregnant tummy. It was his family, his beautiful family, all huddled up together in the same spot in the bed. The winds howled outside, two lamps in the bedside tables dimly lighting the room, a bookshelf in the corner with an armchair. This was his home, and his life. _Their_ life.

   And he wouldn’t trade any of it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Also I can't believe this is not Mega Man X?? Omg. I had to listen to like hours of fireplace noises with calming piano to write this thing, because if I listened to any other song, I would end up throwing it across the desk and work on my Mega Man X longfic instead. Which doesn't mean I didn't enjoy this! It's just, my first Hetalia fic in three years, not counting Voda. BeNeLux is adorable so. My Luxembourg OC is one of my main muses in roleplaying, so of course I knew what I was doing with him, but I never really wrote Belgium or Netherlands seriously in my adulthood before, so I hope that they were characterized alright? I only had like,,, one Belgium roleplay partner that completed a roleplay with me, rip. All other Belgiums and Netherlands just disappeared. It was great.
> 
> Also I did not reread it entirely so I should probably do that later aaah.


End file.
